Car names
by black widow mistress
Summary: Jenny finds something Gibbs wrote after they had a fight and decides to call him on it... some swearing so T rating
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so it's been a while hasn't it...ALOT has happened since the last time I posted, but here we are with another fresh story. I'm sorry about the others, I really haven't had the inspiration for them . which sucks I know, so here enjoy this one! ^.^ **

**As always reviews are loved, I start college again Monday and the reviews brighten my dark little days that I spend cooped up studying. **

**ENJOY! :D :D :D :D**

**

* * *

**

She sat at her desk staring blankly at the screen, to say that she was in a bad mood was an understatement. She felt his presence before seeing him and looked up a vague smile on her face, envy and murder evident within her eyes and he knew that look within an instant, the one that said he was going to get a serve.

"Jen" the words had barely escaped his mouth when she held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't" she said glaring at him her teeth biting her lower lip as she struggled to keep the facade up.

He looked at her "what's this about?" he asked unsure.

She raised an eyebrow, "as if you don't know" she retorted.

He stared at her "Jen, I don't have a clue" he said looking bewildered at her.

She held up a piece of paper "car names?" she said accusingly.

He paled visibly "Jen, I –"he said before being cut off.

"This was when we had that argument? The one over that woman flirting with you, you remember, the blonde?" she said darkly.

"Jen, look I was in a bad mood, I was just blowing off steam" he said trying to calm her down.

She glared at him even more "I know what you were trying to do, 'call it jenny or Diane, that way when it comes to sell it or upgrade, you won't give it a second thought' Is that what I am? An object?" she half asked, half stated, her voice taking on a pained tone, one he knew all too well.

"It's not like that at all" he said trying to reason with her but knowing it was hopeless.

She rose an eyebrow "Oh really, could have fooled me, what's wrong, hmmm? Am I just a good fuck buddy? Do I not, y' know appeal to you in that way? Come one Jethro, Give me something to work with here." She replied the pained tone turning to one of hurt and anger.

"Look Jen, we had that fight, you walked out, you didn't want a thing to do with me you said, I was trying to mask my feelings, hide the way I felt and protect myself, you know I don't talk about my feelings" he said his eyes never leaving hers. Blue penetrating green in a way that would intimidate a lesser woman, but not Jennifer Shepard, she stood and looked at him, her hand rising to rest on her hip.

"I don't believe you" she said and grabbed her bag starting to walk off.

"What do you want me to do? Apologise? Because you know that isn't going to happen" he said starting to get angry at the way that she was handling the situation.

"No, I know you won't, you never do, sometimes you need to apologise, sometimes it's the good thing to do, but you don't understand that!" she said turning on her heel to look at him.

"Jen, your acting so emotional" he said looking at her standing there her hands clutching at her handbag.

"Emotional? That's what you think, trust me it's logical" she said staring at him "It's completely logical. I won't be some play toy, I will never be a play toy, not for you or any other man and I am certainly not an object you can throw away" Jenny turned as she said this and walked towards the elevator pushing the button.

"I never said you were disposable, or anything like that" he said quietly.

"Ha! Could have fooled me, 'that way when it comes to sell it or upgrade, you won't give it a second thought' what's that supposed to mean to me? Huh? How can I not take that as heart wrenching? You know what the sad thing is? I really thought we had a chance, you said you wanted to patch things up and then I find this, It's going to take alot to make up for this." She said getting in the lift as it opened passing ducky as he exited.

"Agent Shepard" he said.

"Doctor Mallard" she replied sharply and closed the doors.

* * *

"Trouble in paradise?" the doctor asked.

"Could say that, she found something I wrote and she is pissed at me, that's all" Gibbs replied.

Ducky nodded "Ah, the car names piece of paper?" he asked.

Gibbs nodded "yeah that, now she is going off on a tirade, we'll be lucky if she doesn't blow something up at this rate"

"Or key your car Jethro, she is female after all" he said nodding slightly.

"speaking from experience duck?" he asked a slight smile on his face.

"Oh no Jethro, not me, I never broke a girls heart or wrote anything bad about them. I wish you the best of luck Jethro, she has a temper as you know." He said causing Gibbs to look at him with a pained expression.

"I really screwed up didn't I" he stated rather than questioned.

Ducky nodded "yes, she is a little sensitive in that department as you know"

"Yeah, I should go talk to her aye" he said starting to walk off "Oh and duck? Thanks for the advice" he said as he hit the lift button and watched the doors open.

"Any time Jethro" Ducky replied shaking his head.

* * *

**And I be thinking that is chapter one all done! And I dunno what should happen next... truth be told I haven't reached that chapter in my own life xP but reviews are welcome and so are suggestions! Should they get back together? Or will Jenny be a little too stubborn and not want to, has Gibbs done his dash once and for all? Suggest any ideas. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the last chapter, it's probably not what most wanted, but it's what we get, Reviews are loved as are suggestions for improvement.**

**ENJOY! :D**

He looked at the somewhat pissed off redhead that was facing him in the bullpen.

"Hey Jen" he said smirking as she glared at him.

"Goodbye Jethro" she said walking towards the elevator.

He ran after her holding the elevator doors open as he made it in. Pressing the emergency stop button he turned to look at her.

"It doesn't mean anything, it was months ago that I wrote that" he said as she continued to glare into absent space.

"So, that doesn't change the fact that you wrote it about me! It hurts you know, really cuts. I honestly thought you wanted us to be something" she said her facade never wavering.

"Jen... look... it was when there was bad blood between us, I was upset, you had gone cold on me and you wanted more than I was prepared to give." He answered looking at the door infront of them.

Jenny snorted "I went cold on you! You went cold on me! I asked you where we stood and you told me that there was nothing between us, then you ask me out to dinner and you know how the rest goes, forgive me if I'm a little apprehensive, I know you've been hurt, Diane would do that to anyone, but then you put me in the same group as her! I'm not like her. I try to understand you but you don't want me to" she said turning to look at him, tears starting to prick her eyes.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, I want us to be together, I want us to be happy, but I don't know if we can do that, you seem to freak out over the most simple of things. I wrote that when I wasn't thinking, it was just me being stupid. "He replied causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yeah stupid, like when that blonde felt you up in front of me? Because that was a pretty stupid move on your behalf, just saying." She said pressing the emergency stop button so that the elevator started to move again.

"What do you want Jen? What do you want me to do?" he asked her as she walked out of the elevator.

"Honestly Jethro, I need some time for me, I need some time to figure out what I want to do, and if that means that we aren't together anymore then so be it" she said walking over to her car and opening her door putting the key in the ignition and starting it, her foot hitting the accelerator in anger as she sped out of the car park.

Gibbs sighed as he retreated to the elevator making a trip to see Ducky.

"Jethro" the doctor acknowledged as he walked through the door.

"heya Duck, I need some help" he said walking to stand near the doctor.

"About young Jennifer yes?" he inquired.

Gibbs nodded solemnly and looked at the bench in front of him.

"Well Jethro, I think you need to think about what you did, you hurt her by writing that" he said causing Gibbs to roll his eyes.

"I know that, I wanna know how to fix it though" he replied.

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do something sweet and romantic, remind her of the good times or something. Most of all though treat her with the respect that she deserves. She really cares about you, you know that." The Doctor said looking at the younger man.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs said as he walked out of the room.

"Just remember to treat her right!" he replied to the retreating man.

Gibbs pulled up out the front of her house, he picked up the bunch of roses and walked towards the door of her townhouse. He drew a breath before raising his hand and knocking.

"what do you want Jethro" the words cut through his thoughts instantly. She was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts with her hair drawn into a messy bun. "I really don't feel like arguing" she said leaving the door open and walking back inside towards the living room.

"I didn't come to argue, I came to talk to you" he said sitting on the couch across from her.

"Talk aye, what about?" she asked cynically.

He shook his head "us" he answered simply.

"There is no 'us' anymore" she said her green eyes meeting his blue across the coffee table.

"I don't want that to be it, I want there to be an us" he said silently pleading with her to accept his proposition and try their relationship again

"We do this properly this time then. We go on dates, we watch movies and your on no sex for a month because of that naming thing. But if something like this happens again, we will not be together" she said her eyes narrowing.

He moved to sit on the coffee table and leant over to kiss her, "Movie?" he asked.

"Sounds good" she said standing and entering his welcoming embrace.

**AND DONE! Sorry if the ending wasn't what you wanted, I really didn't know what to put in there. :P**

**As always, Reviews are loved, very loved. :D**


End file.
